wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honey
This character belongs to InterGalacticFly, do not take or mess with character or code. Joy ref colored by me. ~Personality~ Honey is a very kind dragon outwardly. She seems very nice, and in fact she actually is. But, Honey is very arrogant and self centered as well. She is not good at seeing situations beyond what impacts herself and, as an effect she can seem unsympathetic and air headed at times. She is very generous when she does notice something is wrong though. If she were galloping around the markets and found a hungry older dragon for instance, she might see them, pity them and then buy them enough food to last them a few days. She is very talkative and is very orderly as well. The type of dragon that would help clean any friends house on a whim. Though she is very kind, she can become very merciless to those that she doe not know. Her occupation leads her to keeping track of all of the citizens birth certificates and she has to report off or fake records to the head of her administration when something is wrong. Some of these incidents included things like secret hybrids and lovers who ran off together because of being forced into relationships with dragons that they didn't love. Most of her checking has lead to many dragons being teared apart from those that they love and has sentenced many to prison for life. And even after knowing what she has done She most likely will not even think about it. She thinks of her job as more of a task at hand organizing numbers and letters rather than checking the correctness of an actual dragons lives. Honey can also be very biased as well but most don't see this side of her at all. For what it's worth, she is extremely loyal and once befriended, she will almost certainly always have an eye out for you. She is not the type of dragon that switches from opinion to opinion, and is known to be very adamant on what she believes is right and what is wrong... That is until it leads her to having to choose her own very close friends fate. She does believe that SilkWings should be given more rights but does not like the idea of SilkWing-HiveWing inter-tribal relationships or hybrids in general. ~Appearance~ Honey is a beautiful and wondrous enigma to HiveWing kind. Her main scales are a pale golden peach. Some say that in her youth her scales were iridescent and beaming, but as time wore on and the incident occurred her peach scales grew dull and chalk-like as seen in her current state. Burnt honey shines in gradient lines on her arms and the top of her head. You can find laces of it on her wings as well. A pattern of orange colored triangles with dark brown inner-triangles flow down her back. Her voice is dark and maybe a tad bit to timbre in some dragons eyes but, it still maintains a sweetness to it. She rolls her 'r's quite a bit as well. Her face is very long and laden with soft curves here and there. Her eyes, still just as beautiful of a salmon as you would have seen 10 years ago is glazed with something that one might see as regret. Her ears are slim and strait. Honey's sloping spines are the same color of orange as her triangles and each one has two black stripes around it. Black lines can be found all over Honey actually... This includes her horns, her tail and even her wing fingers. Her talons are an iridescent black and she tends to sharpen them often. Her wings are a wonderful pale gold, littered with specks of shiny white flecks. She does enjoy wearing lavish jewelry and intricate costumes now and again, but she usually sticks to simpler everyday wear. This includes red ruby earrings made with gold hoops and a simple gold bracelet. ~History~ -Born a high class HiveWing -Has a very close SilkWing friend -Friend has a huge crush on her but doesn't admit it -Honey and him go on being friends (She can't tell that he's crushing on her) -One day the SilkWing admits his love to her -Honey is thoroughly surprised and is really not sure what to do about this, because she realizes that she might like her friend as well, but is prone to feel disgust from the years of being taught as a young dragonet (into adult hood) never to fall in love with a SilkWing(I mean not really told... But heavily implied...) Besides it is super duper illegal. -The SilkWing ended up being caught because of Honey turning him in to the authorities (Being unable to make a decision herself) -She is then brought down in the ranks because other HiveWings wonder if she actually loved the SilkWing. And she kinda goes into a mental breakdown cause she just sentenced her friend to possibly prison for life( and maybe death(It is wasp hive) and that she wasn't able to make a set in stone decision for the scenario even though she has always been that type of adamant person that makes life choices and sticks with it instead of being wishy washy. BIG WIP ~Relationship's~ Ask in the comment section. It might or might not be positive or negative... Maybe a mix? (I imagine she'd know dragons from Wasp Hive better) Lauracea Honey has heard of the famous singer now and again from pamphlets that come from the Jewel Hive but other than that she has never met her. Honey has heard from her brother about Lauracea. He said that her singing and dancing is fantastic, with a sweet smile to match but Honey also remembers hearing about how Lauracea seemed slightly arrogant at times as well. For now she knows to little about her to make assumptions. Cynips Honey has seen and talked to the dragoness on multiple occasions. On the first, Honey remembered how the sweet and good natured HiveWing had been scrounging about Wasp Hive. She seemed to be job hunting or at least as far as Honey could tell looking for a job opening for someone with healing in their talons. She remembered offering to help her and having a slight conversation but that's all Honey can remember about her first time meeting Cynips. The next time she saw Cynips they had a more friendly and laid-back conversation, even with a few jokes and afterwards, all Honey could do was chuckle about her own name for a little while. a while afterwards at work, Honey could remember hearing from a colleague that Cynips had a very strange and brutal relationship with the SilkWings, cutting them all from her social life just because of their tribe... And now, now Honey isn't too sure about what to make of the small dragoness. But she has almost completely forgotten about that by now. Aphid Honey thinks of the dragon as a complete and utter coward. She can tell just by looking at him that he doesn't mean to say what he does about SilkWings when he's in front of other HiveWings like her, she can see it in his eyes... She can slightly see why... "Oh I don't want to lose my job, Oh if they knew you know how they'd think of me." Oh blah, blah blah... whenever she's seen him he seems to give her this piteous glance underneath his fake glare and she hates it. She hates it because of the pity that seethes from his and so many other dragons sockets. She hates it because he's a reminder of what she should have done in the first place. She hates him because he's so good at keeping his SilkWing supporting self so hidden... As far as she can tell he doesn't know what she thinks of him, and she plans on keeping it this way... ~Gallery~ 9D9FA4F7-04F6-4158-9C0C-3AE7A7FAC780.png|By Gossamer!! TY!! Honey_joy Ref.png|A Joyful Ref without jewelry or anything... By me Honey_joy Ref_Jewelry.png|With jewelry... Also by me. Tiny backgroun Hon.png|It's a headshot in my 100th style... Oh man do I love back views.jpg|painted headshot of her by Totally not Darkstalker!! TY!! Honey.png|By that One Crazy Artist!! TY! Sugar Sugar.jpeg|By verglas!! TY! File:Gold_drop_Helicopis.jpg|What she her design is sort've based off-the Gold-Drop Helicopis butterfly HoneyCloud.png|By cloud! TY!! Category:HiveWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress